This invention relates to a solid state imaging device of the type having an array of photosensitive elements for storing signal charges.
Solid state imaging devices employs an M.times.N array of photosensitive elements for storing signal charges induced when exposed to light. The signal charges are transferred from the photosensitive elements to vertical shift registers provided for the photosensitive elements arranged in the respective vertical lines of the array. Clock pulses are applied in one direction to transfer the signal charges from the vertical shift registers for conversion into a video signal. Similar clock pulses are applied in the opposite direction to sweep the residual charges from the vertical shift registers before the next cycle of the signal charge transferring operation. In order to complete the residual charge sweeping operation as well as the signal charge transferring operation in a shorter time, it is required to set the clock pulses at a higher frequency. However, this will cause much power consumption and much heat generation having an adverse effect on the characteristics of the stolid state imaging device.